A Familiar World: RWBY
by LikeWeiss
Summary: Exactly how far away from home I am, I don't know. Waking up in a forest I don't know with clothes I never knew I owned, and a book which seems like so much more. What will I do? How will I survive? This has to be a prank, a cruel prank. Rated M for cussing & swearing. (SI/OC, arrives a year before canon events) (Using this story to try to improve my creative writing.)


**Information:**

 **Okay, I'm doing this to try to improve my creative writing. I've always struggled with trying to get what I mean across so I'm trying something new to see if it will work out. Criticism welcome however pure flame is not and will be deleted. Hopefully you'll enjoy this Chapter, It will probably be less than all other Chapters mainly because it's the first one.**

 **Now I know, (SI/OC) but trust me, HE. WILL. NOT. BE. OVERPOWERED. I will develop him realistically and try to demonstrate exactly how I would act in that situation. Also, no pairing in mind and probably won't pair up with anyone unless people want me to. So... yeah.**

 **Also this is my First Fic so... :P**

* * *

A Familiar World

Chapter 1: Awakening 

"What happened? Did I black out last night?" my words ring out echoing in my ears, the sluggish tone implying fatigue, as it laces my body, every muscle aches in discomfort, in pain, as if I've run a marathon. Ignoring the pain I bring my arm over my forehead, barely managing to open my eyes brings a light so bright I feel blinded, small dots start to appear in my vision "Augh..." the groan comes out involuntarily making me realize how sore my body is, the way it aches is unfamiliar, as I move my arm over my eyes to shield them from the light. Turning my body on to its side despite my body telling me otherwise, I move my arm away from my eyes. 

My vision finally clears, dots that were once clouding my eyes start to fade, beginning to gather an idea where I awoke, the words flow out of my mouth before I realize "Why am I in a forest?" The trees and foliage indicating that I am in fact located in the woods. The scent of the woods seems so familiar to me, it feels intoxicating. The light breeze that blows over my face, and the reek of wood that comes off from the trees, it feels so raw… So unique, its feels like a completely different feeling than what I'm used to when going through the woods. 

Ignoring the aches and the pains my body presents, I manage to sit up, placing my arms behind my body in an attempt to steady myself "How did I get here?" looking around to find something. No, anything I recognize. Nothing. The aches shoot through my body and I fall back the ground, head meeting grass quickly as my arms gave up. "What did I do to feel this shit?" moving my arms despite the aches, trying to pull myself back to how I was before, barely regaining my position upright I notice something different about my clothes. 

No longer am I wearing the white button up and grey pants that usually are adorned, instead I'm wearing a grey leather jacket with a hood, red button up shirt, black dress pants and a black belt with a chain attached to it. I grab the chain lightly as the pain in my arms begin to fade, the chain appears to be attached to a book, the spine of the book revealing nothing about its origins. The book is dark grey appearing leather bound, with a latch to presumably prevent the book from opening upon movement. 

"Interesting, not my normal attire… And not my book…" Yet I can't shake the feeling that the book is important, like its apart of me. A part of my soul. I turn the book around revealing a symbol on the front. A Sliver Panther, with fierce blue eyes "Why a Panther? And why silver?" I mutter, knowing that Panther are predominately black. I gently let the book fall back to my hip the chain stopping it from hitting the ground. With the pain and aches in my body having died down I decide to attempt to stand, leaning forward and placing my hands in front of me to give the best chance at standing. After a little struggle and getting used to actually standing up I decide to try to navigate out of the forest "Which way?" knowing no one will respond but just wanting to try to distract myself from the fact that I woke up far from my bed, in an entirely different attire as well. 

"My friends probably decided to have some fun, steal my clothes, replace them, and then dumped me in a forest. I fucking hate you guys" I shake my head lightly knowing that they would definitely attempt something like this. After a little deliberation I decide to head towards the direction I was facing. Moving through the woods seems surprisingly natural, as if I've done this a hundred times. _Left, keep going, turn right, and keep moving forward_ I allow myself to listen to the instructions that formed in my brain following each step it tells me. 

* * *

5 Minutes Later…

I see what looks like a clearing in the forest up ahead. _Forward._ I listen, and I move forward. Moving the foliage out of my way as I step through, I see a river that cuts further into the forest in both directions. The rushing of water rings out as a low hum, making me relax slightly. Walking up to the river I realize just how thirsty I am, deciding to have a drink from the river was an easy decision "It's in my best interest to remain hydrated" I sit down on my knees just before the water and scoop some of it into my hands. Drinking it quickly, I decide to repeat this action three to four times "Ahh, refreshing" despite the possibility of the water being dirty it's not. I turn my head upwards towards the sky and find the sun roughly in the middle of the sky, "So it's about mid-morning then." 

Standing up. I come to a decision "I should follow the river, it should take me to civilization." Another thought comes to mind "How the hell did my friends get me this far into a forest without waking me up?" I'm generally a light sleeper, how did they manage it? Seemingly lost in my own thoughts on how they managed it. 

A chill runs through my body, running up my legs through my chest. My eyes widen and I get the feeling to open the book attached to my hip "What is this feeling…" slowly I reach down and upon touching the book the chill seems to fade "I think it wants to be opened" deciding it's best to open it, I grab the book and reach to open the latch "On the count of three. 3…. 2… 1…" The latch opens, I slowly open the book only to see what is adorned on the first page; 

You won't ever need to survive,

You will instead need to thrive,

This World will become yours,

Guide them and finish the wars,

A World you used to admire,

Will no longer be your desire,

Reborn, what shall decide your fate,

No longer human now your new state,

A choice arrives that you choose,

A Family will form that you shall lose. 

Each word rings in my head, as if it's familiar. Like I _know_ what it means, but I don't. Panicking I close the book and pull the latch over, hiding its contents away. "What was that?" the words fall out of my mouth, unsure of what it meant. I let the book fall once again, deciding to move on and ignore what just happened. I follow the river for what feels like hours, when I hear something. A crunch of a twig, followed by the rumbling of bushes. I turn towards the sound, backing away. A low feral growl flows into my ears and my senses scream at me to run. I quickly pivot on my feet and sprint away, following the direction of the river I hear the sounds of something chasing me. Something familiar. 

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

 **First Chapter is done. Personally thought I could do better however it leaves me with room to write for next C** **hapter. I'll give myself a name next Chapter (Obviously not my actual name), and will reveal a few other things that is unknown like the significance of the book and such.**

 **Until Next Time, Cya**

 **-LikeWeiss**


End file.
